


I Won't Regret It

by Amyscence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyscence/pseuds/Amyscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants Derek, needs Derek, so he gets Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Regret It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek One-Shot. It's basically just porn lmao. I wrote it because one, I fucking love Sterek, and two, because I wanted to test my third-person writing abilities, cause I suck at them so much. I might start writing a full Sterek fanfiction soon, so I'm just trying to figure out how I will write it.
> 
> Enjoy the porn.

Stiles has been dating Derek Hale for four months. He’s not really surprised that it has been this long and they’re still together. He really loves Derek, and has yet to tell him that. What surprises him is that his dad, the sheriff, never objected their relationship. Derek is five years older than Stiles. Derek looks like a serial killer, with his collection of leather jackets and grumpy death stares. Derek is everything a sheriff wouldn’t want dating their kid. That is what surprises Stiles. But of course just because his dad lets them date doesn’t mean they’re free to do whatever they want. There are rules.

No Derek allowed in the house when the sheriff isn’t there. If Stiles breaks this rule then there are consequences, like being grounded for an entire millennium. If Stiles goes out with Derek on the weekends or afterschool then his dad has to know where they’re going and he has to be back by ten or he’ll get the entire police department on his ass. And of course no going to Derek’s house.

There’s probably about a billion other rules that Stiles should be recalling but they’re somewhere far in the back of his mind as his dads says, “Stiles, I have to go away this weekend. Please don’t make me regret leaving you alone.”

“C-come on, Dad,” he stutters back. “I’m not ten. I can handle being alone for a weekend.”

His dad gives him the look. “You know very well what I’m talking about.”

He sighs, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, no Derek Hale in the house. I got it.”

Stiles spends the remaining days of the week plotting against his dad’s evil orders to Stay Away From Derek Hale. He gets that his dad is just being protective because yeah, Derek is a little bit scary sometimes and he’s not in high school like he is. Derek is an adult, a full grown muscled stud. And Stiles only needs one more year till he’s legal and after that he’s free from his dad’s silly rules.

His dad finally leaves late on Friday night, when it’s twelve o’clock and anyone human is probably sleeping. Stiles had to persuade his dad that everything was going to be alright by baking the most delicious cake in the existence of sugary treats. But once his dad leaves he picks up the phone and calls the only person who has his ticket to hell.

Derek arrives at his house twenty minutes after phoning him.

“I thought you said –“ Derek is looking around the empty house but sees no sign of the sheriff. Derek is wearing the hottest dinner outfit Stiles has ever seen. He looks so fresh and fancy, like they were going to a ball.

“Yeah,” Stiles says slowly, rubbing the back of his head. “I kind of lied about my dad wanting all of us to have dinner together.”

The smile disappears from Derek’s face. Actually, any sign of kindness and well-mannered gesture just flushes down the toilet at Stiles’ evil confession. Derek probably planned to make an impression on the sheriff with that smile. Stiles likes the smile. He rarely sees it on Derek’s face, and when he does it’s like the world stops and Stiles need a few minutes to breathe. Because damn, when Derek smiles, his eyes smile. When Derek smiles, Stiles knows he’s safe.

“Stiles,” Derek growls.

“I’m sorry! I knew you wouldn’t come if I told you the truth.”

“Where’s your dad?” Derek is still looking around the house, hoping they’re not alone, because Derek knows that he’ll get in trouble if he’s in the house with Stiles alone.

“He’s out of town for the weekend.”

Derek gives up searching and goes to stand in front of Stiles. “Stiles, I can’t be here. He’ll know and we’ll both get in trouble.” Derek gives Stiles a peck on the lips, gives him a sad look and heads for the door.

“You walk out that door and I swear I’ll make your life hell,” Stiles says and Derek freezes.

“I can’t be here,” he repeats. “Just call me when I get home and we’ll talk all night till you fall asleep. I promise.”

“I wish dad could see what I see. I know that when he looks at you all he thinks about is keeping me safe from harm. But if he saw you the way I did, he’d know that the only reason I’m safe is because of you. He doesn’t see how hard you try to please him. He doesn’t see how much of a good person you are. He needs to stop judging the book cover and start reading the pages, because I’m sick of not being able to be with my boyfriend whenever I want. I’m sick of being treated like a child because I’m not. I know from right and wrong, and this isn’t wrong.”  
Derek still has his back to Stiles. Derek is afraid that if he turns around and looks at his boyfriend’s face he’ll stay and risk everything they’ve worked for.

“I love you, Derek Hale. I fucking love you,” Stiles reveals.

Derek turns. His beautiful eyes scan Stiles. They both just look at each other for the longest time before Derek replies, “I love you, too.”

“Please don’t go,” Stiles pleads. “Stay. Let’s watch a movie, let’s eat junk food, and let’s gossip about last night’s episode of The Vampire Diaries.”

Derek smiles at that, and it takes Stiles’ full self-control not to jump his bones.

“I feel silly wearing this,” Derek says, pinching his buttoned up shirt.

Stiles raises a brow. “Then take it off.”

“No.”

Stiles frowns at his boyfriend. “That was a really fast reply. Why not?”

Derek looks like he’s thinking of an excuse, so Stiles growls the same way Derek does.

“Are you being shy with me? I’ve already seen every part of your body. I repeat, every part of your body,” Stiles says.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but in pictures.”

Stiles leans forward and cups his ears. “What was that? Pictures you say? And who sent them to me?”

Derek glares hard. “You asked me to.”

It only takes that for Stiles to shut his mouth. His plan to turn things against Derek fails miserably. Derek is really uptight sometimes. It took Stiles a month to get Derek to agree to send him a shirtless picture of himself. Imagine how long it took him to get a picture of Derek’s south region. Stiles isn’t sure if Derek is shy or not. He doesn’t seem like it. But the way he acts when Stiles wants to get affectionate just throws all assumptions out the window. He just doesn’t know anymore.

Eventually Stiles manages to get Derek’s shirt off, and it took a lot of work. Like five minutes of whining and complaining. He doesn’t want to look like a pusher, but Derek was right when he said Stiles only ever seen him shirtless in pictures. Five months is long enough, Stiles deserves some shirtless Derek in his life.

They cuddle in the couch watching a movie, Stiles’ head on Derek’s bare chest. He’s warm and comfortable, Stiles thinks. All the times he’s imagined cuddling Derek’s shirtless torso cannot be compared to the real thing. Derek hasn’t noticed that for the past ten minutes Stiles has been staring intensively at his happy trail. It’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. It disappears under his jeans and Stiles wants to explore this mysterious path.

Stiles moves on the couch and accidentally knocks Derek off. He doesn’t know how he managed to do that. They were sitting perfectly still and nowhere near the edges of the couch, but the laws of physics once again turn against him.

“Sorry!” Stiles shrieks, going over to help Derek up.

“It’s fine.”

Stiles grabs Derek’s hand and pulls him away from the couch, leading him somewhere else.

“Where are you taking me?” Derek asks half way down the hall.

“My room, where else?”

“Uh. You really think that’s a good idea?”

“No, but when do I ever think?”

“Stiles.”

“What? The couch is hurting my back. Let’s just lay on my bed and continue cuddling the fuck out of each other.”

Derek doesn’t protest. They go to Stiles’ bed, get inside the sheets and start making out almost instantly. They get rid of their uncomfortable clothes, especially Derek’s jeans, and stay in their boxer briefs. The room is dark except the muted television screen. And it’s very cold but not for long as the heat of Derek’s body is trapped inside the sheets with them. Derek climbs Stiles so he’s in control and attacks his lips swiftly. They’ve kissed like this a thousand times before so it’s nothing out of the ordinary until Stiles hooks his fingers under the elastic band of Derek’s boxers, pulling it slowly.

“What are you doing?” Derek asks, breaking the kiss and leaving Stiles wanting more.

Stiles’ lips move but no words come out. Instead he uses his facial expressions to let Derek know Stiles wants him, needs him.

“No,” Derek replies, climbing off Stiles.

Stiles finds his voice and grunts. “Come on, Derek.”

“Come on, Stiles,” Derek mimics his voice.

Annoyed, Stiles pulls Derek back to the bed as he tries to leave and kisses him on the mouth, lips soft and passionate, not rough and desperate like before. Stiles’ hands explore Derek’s body, sliding down his chest and rubbing his abs. Derek doesn’t pull away, he kisses back and encourages it. But he’s a cockblocker, so he fucking pulls away again.

Stiles just sighs and rolls away till he’s at the edge of his bed. “I don’t even know if you love me. You say you do, but you don’t act like it.”

Derek shifts on the bed and sits behind Stiles so his crotch is all against his ass. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and gives the back of his neck a kiss.

“I love you,” he tells Stiles. “Don’t you ever deny that. I just don’t want you to do anything you might regret later on.”

“You really think I’ll regret touching you? Or kissing you? Or sleeping with you? Or God forbid having sex with you?”

“Maybe, you never know.”

“You worry too much,” Stiles says, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend behind him.

“I worry because I care.”

“Oh, shut up,” Stiles mumbles shyly.

Derek goes to sit next to Stiles at the edge of the bed, and it’s hard to see each other’s expressions in the dark, but they can tell that they’re both looking at each other lovingly. Derek takes Stiles hand and pulls it towards his lap. Stiles thinks he’s just being a sweet douche until he guides Stiles’ hand inside his boxers.

“You know I’ll give you anything you want,” Derek whispers seductively.

Stiles has butterflies in his stomach. His own dick starts rising at the touch of Derek’s hard boner that he’s been sprouting ever since they started kissing. Stiles grabs Derek’s dick firmly and starts rubbing him. He traces the length, jerks it, and squeezes it. It feels so smooth, the skin soft and warm. Stiles reaches for the lamp with his free hand and turns it on so there’s at least a bit of light. Derek is looking at him with so much love that it actually makes Stiles whine a little.

Stiles moves off the bed and kneels in front of Derek, spreading his legs apart to have better access. He takes out Derek’s dick and looks at it for the first time that isn’t in pictures. He doesn’t even take time to process it before he’s taking it in his mouth and sucking it dry. The sounds Derek makes couldn’t possibly make Stiles regret this. Stiles rolls his tongue around the head of Derek’s cock, making him moan deep and loud. Derek is big, and he’s thick, and it can’t possibly fit inside Stiles. It’s going to take a lot of lube for it to work. It’s not that he’s exaggerating, it’s just that Stiles’ ass is a virgin, and his hole is . . . well it’s very tight.

Stiles flicks his tongue over the pre-cum on the top of Derek’s dick before swallowing him down again. He doesn’t ignore his balls, of course. He tugs them gently between his fingers, brushing gently and rubbing them like precious marbles made out of gold.

He knows Derek is having a hard time trying to stay collected. He’s having an even harder time trying not to release inside of Stiles’ mouth. Derek falls back on the bed when Stiles finally stops torturing him. Both of their dicks are hard as diamonds, leaking pre-cum. But Derek’s dick is just there, standing up staring at Stiles.

“How did that feel?” Stiles asks with a smug on his face.

“Uh . . .” Derek is disoriented so it takes a while for him to answer, “Really fucking good.”

It’s so hard trying to ignore the way Derek’s chest rises, his abs screaming to be licked. His whole body is fucking perfect. How did Stiles ever last five months without doing this he’ll never know.  
He pulls down his briefs and climbs Derek, rubbing their cocks together while Derek just rubs his eyes and tries not to look like he’s in pain. Stiles leans all the way down till their chests are touching and their members are pressed hard against each other and whispers closely, “Now I want you to fuck me into oblivion.”

Derek chuckles. “You sure you want that?”

Stiles nods. “I’m positive. I don’t just want it, I need it. I need you to make love to me.”

They position each other until Derek’s dick is poking Stiles’ entrance. Derek bucks his hip, sliding between Stiles’ ass cheeks. They do that for a while until they’re both done staring at each other. Stiles jumps out of the bed and searches for the bottle of lube he uses at night when he randomly thinks of Derek’s body on his. And now it’s all coming true.

Derek grabs the bottle of lube from his hand and lays Stiles down on the bed. He flips him over so Stiles is on his stomach with his ass out in front of Derek. Stiles gasps when instead of feeling lube he feels Derek’s tongue dipping into his hole. He has never felt anything so strange yet good in his life. He thinks he could let Derek do this all day long if it’s possible. His tongue circles his aching hole, and it’s somehow making it less tight. Stiles just moans to keep going, to fuck his ass with his tongue.

Derek adds a finger with his tongue and Stiles is about to lose it. His eyes flicker rapidly, his vision becomes foggy and there’s nothing better than this night. He never thought it would feel this good when it finally happened, and he hasn’t even been fucked yet.

After a good amount of minutes Stiles starts moaning to be fucked already. Three fingers plus a tongue is enough. He needs Derek to stretch him and make him feel full. Surprisingly, Derek flips Stiles over so he’s on his back this time. This is definitely better. Derek leans over Stiles and with his knees he spreads Stiles apart. He feels Derek’s head at his entrance, lubed and ready to go.

“You sure?” Derek asks.

“Fuck, Derek. I’m sure,” Stiles curses.

Stiles raises his legs a little bit more to give Derek some room. They both don’t dare too look away as Derek’s cock starts sliding in. It hurts like a fucking fucker but Stiles keeps some good expressions on his face as to not scare Derek away. If he shows any sign of pain Derek might stop it completely. He fights the tears as Derek slides in deep till there’s no more room. Derek kisses Stiles’ jaw, his neck, his chest, plays with his nipples, kisses him again, and does everything to distract him from the pain, because he knows. He should’ve known that he can’t fool Derek.

Derek starts out slowly, pulling back just an inch and going back in, then he does it again but two inches, and then more, and more, until he’s fucking Stiles. Derek fucking Hale is fucking him.  
Somewhere along the way Derek hit a nice spot and it soothes the pain, replaces it with strange new desires. Stiles grabs Derek and pulls him harder, leaving painful nail marks at his back. Derek is a monster once he’s drowned in lust. He growls like an animal, cursing out naughty words and then filling them with “I fucking love you.”

Derek suddenly stops tearing his hole to change positions. This time he sits straight on the bed with Stiles sitting on his cock. Derek thrusts viciously while Stiles hold them together. They’re trying to keep quiet but it’s difficult and they’re losing.

They kiss each other, tongues dancing wildly, biting becoming malevolent. They can’t get enough of each other.

“Stiles, I’m close,” Derek tells him.

Stiles has always fantasied about what Derek’s cum would taste like, so there’s no way he’s letting him cum inside him.

“Do it in my mouth,” Stiles orders as he climbs off Derek, which became a painful mistake.

Stiles kneels as Derek stands up on the bed and pumps his dick in front of Stiles. Derek is making faces that are gonna be hard to forget. Stiles doesn’t know how he’s going to survive in public with Derek after this. It’s just downhill from there.

“Fuck,” Derek roars as he comes jets into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles swarms his tongue around, swallowing down the substance and sucking Derek’s dick dry. It’s not a bad taste, just strange. And because it’s Derek, he fucking loves it. The next phrase that falls out of Derek’s mouth is another reason Stiles will never be the same again, “Stiles, fuck my mouth.”

Stiles gaps at him. Then Derek falls back down on the bed again and starts sucking his dick without a warning.

“Oh, fuck!” Stiles cries out, bucking his hips, fucking Derek’s mouth. There’s nothing better than this, he thinks. Nothing.

Stiles doesn’t know how long he’s going to last. He can literally still feel Derek’s cock inside him. And now he has his dick inside his perfect mouth. There’s only one thing left to complete this night. Stiles is going to fuck Derek.

He pulls out of Derek’s mouth with a loud pop. He makes Derek lay flat on the bed while he picks up the lube from the floor. Derek’s eyes go wild, like Stiles is fucking crazy. And yeah, he is fucking crazy.

“Stiles…”

“I need to fuck you, Derek. I want to feel my dick buried inside you. I want to hear you moaning my name to go faster and harder.”

Derek swallows, and for the first time he looks vulnerable. Stiles is waiting for him to protest and say no, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t even move when Stiles starts touching Derek’s perfect ass. It really is the most perfect ass Stiles has ever seen. He thinks he’s so tough, so manly, but fuck he has the ass of a bottom. Stiles bites one of Derek’s cheeks, and he tenses. Derek is even more scared than he was. But Stiles is gonna change his mind once his dick is inside of him.

Stiles starts the same way Derek did, by fucking his ass with his tongue. Derek hisses and tries to act like he doesn’t like it but his moans say otherwise. Stiles spreads Derek’s cheeks apart and goes deeper, licking and poking. He lubes up a finger and slowly wiggles it inside Derek while he squirms for his life.

“Fuck, Stiles,” he groans.

Once Stiles thinks he’s ready for another finger, he just slides it in with no problem. Derek is being a good boy. And he looks like he’s enjoying it, so he doesn’t stop fucking him with his fingers.

“Okay,” Derek finally says. “Just fuck me, Stiles.”

Stiles smirks and turns Derek around, not wanting to miss the look on his face when Stiles becomes the dominant one.

“I love you,” Stiles tells him, kissing his lips and sucking his tongue.

“Mmm, I love you more.”

Stiles coats his dick in lube and places it over Derek’s hole. He pushes in forward and Derek muffles his screams with a pillow. Stiles is going slowly, but he can’t contain himself so he starts fucking Derek. Both of them are moaning as Stiles locates Derek’s legs over his shoulders and fucks him harder. Derek touches every part of Stiles, pulling him every once in a while for a loving kiss. He becomes hard again so Stiles has no problem jerking him off while he fucks him non-stop.

“That actually feels nice,” Derek says when Stiles thrusts differently, so he keeps doing it. Derek’s eyes have so much lust that Stiles gets lost for a while and his rhythm slows down. When he snaps back to reality he’s ready to cum.

They both cum together. Stiles’ orgasm is strong and intense, and he cums so much he feels Derek can feel it inside him. And Derek’s orgasm is the same and he cums between their chests.

Stiles doesn’t move, he just lays on top of Derek, kissing his chest and neck, both breathing hard and trying to catch their breaths.

“There’s no way I’m regretting this,” Stiles says.

Derek laughs and nods. “Yeah, me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed whatever that was. Lmao. It was a random One-Shot. I didn't even plan for Derek to bottom at the end but the Stiles in my head was like "Ugh, come on let me fuck him." So I was like . . . okay =|
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated! I'm new at this website, so wassup.


End file.
